


Tread Lightly

by AriOnaRoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ....Sorta?, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Possible Mentions Of Non-Con Later On, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriOnaRoll/pseuds/AriOnaRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age 15 Harry Potter joins the wizarding world only to find things aren't quite as he has been raised to believe. Is he ready to face school, Death Eater plots, and a whole new community watching his every move? Harry sure doesn't think so, not that he really has a choice in the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tread Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this great funny and endearing introduction....and then I deleted my work on accident (yay for being an idiot!). For some reason I couldn't figure out how to add a work summary and I'm still not 100% sure I did but *sighs* I'm just fucking done. I guess its pretty obvious I've never posted before but I've been reading fanfiction like a mad woman for the last few years and finally worked up the guts to post some of my own.  
> This is super short seeing as its a prologue but I ordinarily have a 4,000 words or higher rule for chapters. Another warning is that this is going to be a grim fic, I'm a bit of a sadist when it comes to characters I love....so sorry Harry.
> 
> My editing skills as you are soon to see could use some work so please bare with me :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_I feel it my duty to report to you that in the last few weeks a certain Harry Potter has been notably absent from little whinging._

_While I make it my business to keep an eye on the boy, even without your instructions in mind, it is impossible to always know what one so young is up to. It is my personal belief that children are much more unruly now a days. That being the case I had assumed I was simple missing the boy whenever he returned to his aunt and uncle's residence. It was at the time I saw the Dursleys leaving the house, without leaving young Harry in my care as is customary, that I began to worry._

_As to not waste your time I waited several more days. When the boy's absence continued I made a short visit to the Dursley's only to be informed that they believe him to have ran away. I can only assume his family has not reported it to the muggle policemen. I personally can’t help but feel in my bones that the boy did not, in fact, run away...even If Harry’s uncle assured me that the boy was unstable and such behavior was to be expected._

_I felt it not only a responsibility but an obligation to inform you that as of September 23rd, 1988, one Harry James Potter has gone missing, seemingly without a trace._

 

_Sincerely Arabella Figg_

 

 

It was only when he had thoroughly read the letter and the small unobtrusive owl was far out of sight that Albus Dumbledore allowed himself to lean back in his stiff backed chair, he really would have to see about getting himself a more comfortable replacement for his office.

Sighing in the manner of a man in need of a good night's rest, he set the letter down on his polished oak desk. He was well aware that time was not something to be wasted in matters such as these, but he couldn't help but let himself close his eyes and take several long breaths. His white beard fluttered as he exhaled heavily.

Later, once he had regained his composer enough to think past the ache in his bones and the exhaustion resting heavily on his shoulders, he called for the rest of the Hogwarts staff and drafted a letter to be sent to the ministry with their fastest owl.

Resting could wait

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When one thinks of a eleven year old they think of a loud voice, they think of a tumble of growing limbs and rowdy behavior. They would not think of Harry Potter...not that anyone really did anyway.

Thin limbs and petite features gave the kid an almost effeminate look. Despite this he was truly his parents child, not that he would ever know it, he had never even seen them. To put it simply he was a beautiful child, even with the premature muscles and steely hardness that shouldn't be seen in one so young.

Then there was the way he held himself. As if every step required careful consideration. Center of gravity rested slightly on his toes, giving the appearances of wariness and a person ready to run. Three years could change anyone, and Harry had always been a fast learner. Growing up running from boys 3 times his size had given Harry the ability to adapt to a varying degree of settings. Had it not been for that fact he probably would have died in the first week under _his_ care.

Harry supposed he could always thank the Dursleys for that later.

These thoughts rarely bugged Harry anymore, after all three years was a long time. And he had been very young when he had still lived with the Dursleys. There was little to no point to thinking about his last guardians.

Breaking from the thoughts of his last home Harry quickly scaled the five steps to the porch, then carefully the three more it would take to reach the thick solid wood door.

There was no need to check for traps...at least not this time. Phillip was on one of his many mystery trips and probably wouldn't return for a few more days. Besides the promised freedom granted from these visits it was also a reprieve from the traps Philip was taken to setting up around the house to be sprung in case Harry became too relaxed and carelessly stepped on a floorboard or thoughtlessly grabbed something from a shelf. After the last one had left his entire right arm burned and Harry had had to wait for it to heal by natural means he had become suspicious of the most innocent things in the house. Every cup, even if he had just barely placed it down would be sniffed and prodded with the tip of a careful finger before being picked back up  _ “If you know you’re going to suffer for your mistakes you will be less likely to make them in the future. Better you be in pain now then trip up in battle. No one will be waiting for you to heal yourself there” _ . Harry had even begun checking the front door and stairs before he entered. 

 

Better safe than sorry after all. Even if it was in a sense also his house.

 

The one they were staying at right now was secluded, like all the rest, from anyone likely to wander close. Miles from any village or town, and even if an unlucky soul bypassed the repelling charms and wards the hexes set in the woods and in a mile radius around the house would get them. Not that they would effect anything else. A lack of wildlife in a certain specific area could alert someone.

Phillip always told him that secrecy was key. _ “The main component to survival is to wait. Wait until you know more about them than they you. Wait until you've done all you can to be the strongest. And if no one knows your coming, no one can prepare themselves”  _ The black haired boy never bothered to ask who ‘they’ were.

 

These impromptu lessons were not abnormal. Most Harry couldn't help but grace with a silent ‘duh’ - silent because he didn't doubt his chances for survival if he ever said his little comments aloud - but nevertheless, they stuck with the small boy. For better or worse, who knew.

  
  


The eleven year old silently tiptoed through the small cottage. Entering the one room that made up most of the home and held the kitchen, and “living room” which only consisted of two chairs and a low table that had, if it was lucky, seen better days. On top on said abused piece of furniture perched an owl. The tawny bird held out its leg. Seemingly unaffected by the frozen boy. Stepping forward, he carefully detached the envelope from the bird. Not thinking far ahead enough to stop the bird from leaving, by the time he lunged forward to grab the owl it was already through the window. Sighing and hoping he wouldn't be in trouble for not capturing the bird he cast his attention instead to the thick letter

 

The envelope reading simply ‘ _ Harry Potter’ _

 

In one swift lurch Harry reached for the piece of mirror always kept in a compartment of his wand holster and contacted Phillip

 

They had relocated within a day and all evidence of the house had been wiped away.

 

Harry was punished for taking the letter. After all…now someone knew Harry Potter was alive and well.  Or at least well enough to have accepted a letter.

 

Back at Hogwarts Mcgonagall rushed to the headmaster's office to tell him of the returning and letterless owl.

 

It was far too late though. Phillip made sure the wards were corrected and owls were no longer a problem. And Harry now knew never to take a letter.

  
  


It was an entire four years later before an accident sent shock waves through the wizarding community...and Harry Potter rejoined the wizarding world.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ....*awkwardly scuffles away* Please tell me if it sucks. I'll be amazed that someone even read this tbh :)


End file.
